character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlet King (Canon)/Divine Destroyer
Summary The Scarlet King was born with the planting of the Tree of Knowledge, called Khahrahk at the time. He was the smallest of his siblings, but the only one aware, and it brought him great pain. He decided that existence itself is painful and that he'd have no part in it, as well as destroying existence itself. He started by consuming his siblings and growing stronger on their essence. He vowed to destroy the Tree, the Creator and Creation, and consumed or subjugated all the other gods, naming himself "King of the Darkness Below". He declared war on creation itself, one which will not end until the very end of everything. He took Sanaa, one of the gods he subjugated, forcibly as his wife and sired seven daughters on her. Sanaa died after birthing them, and the King took his seven daughters as his new brides, sealing them so they would not die as their mother had. From his seven bride-daughters he had seven children called Leviathans. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B | High 1-B | 1-A | 1-A Name: Khahrahk, the scarlet king Origin: SCP foundation Gender: Male Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: elder god Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Reality Warping (his fight with the brothers death reduced all of creation to ash, destroying the Library, from which all of Creation stems, and all Ways, as well as the death of Nahash and the second shattering of Mekhane) possible Fate manipulation (he devoured the elder gods and maybe some gods had fate manipulation) time manipulation and space manipulation (he killed and devoured mekhane and yaldabaoth who fought each other outside time and space) Higher Dimensional Manipulation (he can destroy the tree of knowledge) Abstract Existence (as stated here) soul manipulation (he fought the brothers of death who were able to summon souls and scarlet king can consume souls aswell) power bestowal (he gave immortality to his brides) immortality (type 1, 8 he can only die only when he will be attacked form his own seven spears and when his defense seals will be inactivate) sealing (his own spears can seal him) shapeshifting (as stated here) conceptual manipulation (he ate gods including their concept and their soul) Attack Potency: Hyperverse Level '(he was killing and consuming the low elder gods who are 196,884-dimensional beings he was also enslaving them its even said for the scarlet king to be beyond their powers) '''High Hyperverse Level '(he was killing the low elder gods such as yaldabaoth and mekhane and it was stated for yaldabaoth to destroy all realities, dimensions, time and space and the dimensions were stated infinite and mekhane fought yaldabaoth outside time and space) 'Outerverse Level '(he is stronger than his offsprings who can damage the tree of knowledge and three of knowledge from which all creation terms including platonic concept who were stated here, here and here) 'Outerverse Level '(he destroyed the tree of knowledge which has platonic concepts, when he go full power he shook everything in existence and destroyed everything in existence when clashed with the brothers of death also the brothers of death created the tree of knowledge) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(he killed gods such as yaldabaoth and mekhane who fought each other outside time and space) '''| Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Hyperverse Level | High Hyperverse Level | Outerverse Level | Outerverse Level Durability: Hyperverse Level '(since he is stronger than the elder gods he should be able to tank their attacks) '| High Hyperverse Level '(since he is stronger than the levanthians he should be able to tank their attacks) '| Outerverse Level '''(he tanked the flood which was sended by the allmighty to erase everything) '''Stamina: Unknow, possible infinite Range: Hyperverse Level | High Hyperverse Level | Outerverse Level | Outerverse Level Standard Equipment: 'The seven spears '''Intelligence: High '(he controlls an entire army of levanthians) '''Weaknesses: '''He can die only when his defensive seals are inactivate and be attacked from his own seven spears '''Feats: coming soon Notable Attacks/Techniques: NONE Key: 'Weakened '| '''Full Power '''Note: if i find something else i will add it Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Caliborn (caliborn's profile) speed was equalized, both bloodusted Inconclusive Matches: Category:Divine Destroyer Category:Tier 1